Al Conocer La Libertad Encontré El Amor
by Elena Hyuga
Summary: Que pasara cuando Hinata al demostrar su fortaleza ante Hiashi y a su clan para que demostrar su valor ante las personas que creyeron en ella, pero al hacerlo después encontrara a su verdadero amor sin imaginarse que lo encontrara lejos de su hogar…
1. Chapter 1 triste realidad

Hola esta es mi primera historia espero sea de su agrado 3

Les mando saludos y que en sus vidas haya prosperidad y abundancia

Espero que les guste es un gaarahina.

Les he de confesar que Gaara me encanta su personalidad.

_**ACLARO LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON DE **_ _**MASASHI KISHIMOTO **_

_**LO ÚNICO MÍO ES LA HISTORIA QUE SALIÓ DE MI CORAZÓN (XD HABLANDO LITERALMENTE CLARO XD)**_

_Resumen de esta historia_

_Que pasara cuando Hinata al demostrar su fortaleza ante Hiashi y a su clan para que demostrar su valor ante las personas que creyeron en ella, pero al hacerlo después encontrara a su verdadero amor sin imaginarse que lo encontrara lejos de su hogar__…_

** Nota de la Autora **

- - Los guiones son para los pensamientos de los personajes

() Son para las acciones de los personajes

_ la línea indicaran que la historia pasara a otro escenario

* * *

_**AL CONOCER LA LIBERTAD ENCONTRE EL AMOR**_

_**CAPITULO UNO**_

_**TRISTE REALIDAD**_

* * *

"_**NO PORQUE TE DIGAN QUE NO SIRVES**_

_**QUIERA DECIR QUE SON VERDAD**_

_**PERO SI DEJARAN UN RASTRO DE DOLOR EN EL CORAZÓN"**_

DICHO POR MIO MISMA ELENA HYUGA

* * *

Se escuchó un golpe en seco que Hiashi le asesto a Hinata la cual fue a dar con la pared del dojo del complejo hyuga.

Se notaba que no estaba peleando con su hija sangre de su sangre no; sino con un enemigo al cual solo espera ver su destrucción ni siquiera se inmutó al saber que tanto hanabi y neji se encontraban presente observando aquella batalla que había durado para desgracia de Hinata y para sorpresa de los demás más que se encontraban en aquella sala de cuatro horas.

Hanabi miraba todo como si no le afectara pues aunque tenía 12 años sabía que Hinata era un impedimento para que todos supieran que ella era la heredera universal del clan hyuga solo hinata era una insignificante piedra en su camino

Y mientras tanto neji miraba todo con preocupación por hinata ya que no sabía porque si ya había mejorado en su ataque no lo atacaba como tal a hiashi

Aunque conociendo a su prima sabía muy bien él porque, pero su atención volvió a aquella batalla por llamarla así al oír la voz de su tío hiashi hyuga

Hiashi: Levántate eres una vergüenza yo no sé porque todavía sigues viva de seguro es porque diste lastima (decía de forma imponente y despreciativamente a hinata que se hallaba tirada en el piso después del combate con su padre la había dejado muy lastimada)

Hinata: Cof…cof…si pa…padre (decía al momento que se ponía de pie y se limpiaba el hilito de sangre que le escurría de la boca aunque por dentro sentía un terrible dolor como si algo le fuera a explotar)

Hiashi: neji hanabi vamos ya debe estar lista la cena (dijo para que los aludidos se levantaran y caminarán con rumbo a la puerta del dojo) en cuanto a ti no te quiero volver a ver hasta que me demuestres que tu existencia vale de algo, no te digo que demuestres ser una hyuga porque sería pedirte mucho (menciono para irse y dejarla totalmente sola a hinata)

Caminaron en silencio y se dirigieron al comedor de la mansión hyuga…

Hanabi: crees que lo logre padre (decía mientras tomaba su lugar en el comedor al lado derecho de su padre como siempre)

Hiashi: no pero dentro de dos semanas se reunirá a la familia para que hinata demuestre ante el concejo del clan y ante mí que merece ser la heredera pero no creo que lo logre

Neji: pero y si ella en la remota posibilidad de que ganara a usted tío y a la señorita hanabi que pasaría hablando literalmente claro (menciono con reserva ya que sabía que no podía defenderla por culpa del sello)

Hiashi: ni siquiera creo que lo intente ella es débil siempre lo ha demostrado, pero no quiero seguir con esta platica mejor cenemos es tarde

Y sin más preámbulo cenaron en silencio

Era como si no estuviera nadie en el comedor pero ninguno de los tres lo sentía ya que se encontraba en sus pensamientos

Hiashi: -tiene razón neji y que tal si lo logra no puedo hacerle esto a hanabi ella es mi hija preferida mi orgullo a la que adoro no la puedo hacer que me odie debo hacer que ella sea mi heredera ya que alguien como hinata jamás serviría para este trabajo que con lleva con mucha responsabilidad y que tengas carácter- (se decía mentalmente mirando hacia el frente mientras tomaba su te)

Neji: -esto no puede ser, hanabi no puede ser la líder del clan porque no es buena solo velara por sus intereses, debo hablar con hinata al respecto ella tiene que lograrlo tiene que demostrarle que si…- (no continuo ya que su tío lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos)

Hiashi: neji que te pasa no has probado bocado alguno te sientes mal (decía preocupado)

Hanabi: de seguro está pensando en la chica que le gusta (decía maliciosamente)

Hiashi: no sabía que estuvieras enamorado la conozco (menciono con curiosidad ya que no sabía casi nada de neji a excepción que era un genio en la familia pero no era muy expresivo a sus sentimientos)

Neji: no tío es solo que mañana tengo entrenamiento Anbu, estoy planeando que voy a hacer mañana

Hiashi: me parece bien el amor quita solo el tiempo

Hanabi: ya me voy a dormir hasta mañana padre (menciono mientras salía del comedor pero su atención estaba en su propia mente)

-espero que hinata falle yo debería ser la única heredera y si para eso tiene que morir, lo lamentare pues es mi hermana pero nadie arruinara mis intereses ella nadie la necesita no es indispensable para la familia-

Una vez solos en el comedor

Neji: tío, me retiro que tenga buena noche (decía levantándose haciendo una reverencia)

Hiashi: descansa tú también, recuerda que tienes que pedir que no tengas misión para dentro de dos semanas ya que tienes que estar presente

Neji: si tío, estaré presente –claro que estaré rengo que ver que la muerte de mi padre no fue en vano-

* * *

_**Con hinata…**_

Como pudo fue caminando hasta que llego a su cuarto.

Se sentía que todo le dolía fue directamente a su baño

Donde lleno la bañera con agua para luego meterse y así curarse

Porque si ella había aprendido a manejar el elemento agua para curar o atacar

Se tardó alrededor de una hora cuando salió todavía le dolía el cuerpo pero no le impedía moverse se vistió con una pijama que consistía en un pijama tipo vestido con mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas color blanco cuando se disponía a dormir en su cama cuando…

Oyó que alguien tocaba su puerta

TOC…TOC…TOC…TOC

Cuando fue a abrir vio que era neji, sonrió al verlo

Le traía en una bandeja un vaso de leche y un pan de dulce

Ella al verlo lo dejo pasar pues en primera era su primo y en segunda era media noche ya todos estaban dormidos

Neji dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche de ella se sentaron ambos en la cama para poder platicar

Neji: como te encuentras hinata (decía viéndola a la cara con un tono de preocupación en su voz aunque en sus facciones no se le notaban)

Hinata: bien gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero ya me cure (decía mostrando una sincera pero bonita sonrisa a neji mientras tomaba un poco de leche y comía su pan) gracias neji por acordarte de mi

Neji: no lo entiendo (soltó de repente y al ver que hinata no lo comprendió continuo diciendo) porque si ya mejoraste bastante no atacaste a hiashi con todo, vi en varios momentos que te contuviste de darle un golpe y sin embargo el si te dio un poco más de lo debido y creo que te estaríamos velando (mencionó sarcásticamente), entiende hinata debes atacar sin miramientos no lo hagas por ti sino también por mí, ya que yo fui en un tiempo tu Sensei no quisiera ver que mis enseñanzas no sirvieron de mucho (mencionaba el genio hyuga con tal que ella sintiera aquella confianza porque el creía en ella)

Hinata: ve…veras que no… neji la próxima vez te demostrare que fui buena aprendiz (día mientras que en un acto improvisto abrazo a neji el cual se sorprendió y este al darse cuenta acepto el abrazo) lo siento no quiero defraudarte

Neji: no importa sé que no lo harás (le decía aun abrazado a ella acariciándole el pelo), por ahora descansa porque dentro de dos semanas tendrás que enfrentarte a hanabi para demostrar que debes ser la heredera (la soltó del abrazo y se llevó la bandeja vacía para salir del cuarto de hinata)

Hinata: que descanses (mencionaba nerviosa)

–Tan pronto seré juzgada-

Neji: si, (dejo acariciando el cabello de hinata) pero no te preocupes todavía faltan días (dijo para salir de su cuarto)

Una vez que neji se fue decidió cambiarse de ropa poniéndose un pantalón negro una blusa de manga larga negra se regio el cabello en una coleta alta

Y salió al bosque a entrenar eso siempre la hacía conciliar el sueño

Llego a un claro donde se observa el rio se puso a entrenar para prepararse para el día del entrenamiento con un solo pensamiento

–no te preocupes neji no dejare que mi triste realidad de no poder ser lo que mi padre quiera te avergüence a ti también seré fuerte por ti neji porque haz creído en mí y eso es algo que no pienso defraudar pero también lo hago por mí misma-

* * *

_**EN SUNA…**_

_**EN LA CASA DE LOS SABANKU**_

Era ya tarde todos se encontraban durmiendo a excepción de Gaara el Kazekage de suna que seguía con su jornada laboral en su casa

De pronto tan ocupado estaba que no se fijó que su hermana Temari lo observaba con preocupación ya que aunque antes le tuvo miedo hoy sentía cariño por el su hermano menor

Temari: Gaara ya es hora de dormir al menos descansa algo o deberías despejarte no te encierres en el trabajo (lo expresaba pues ya pasaban más de la medianoche y Gaara seguía en su despacho de su casa trabajando en los papeles que se había llevado de la oficina a casa)

Gaara: que otra cosa puedo hacer si no es esto

–Además si no lo hago no tendré un motivo para no pensar en el amor-

Temari: es por lo que paso con matsuri verdad

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Gaara era el Sensei de matsuri muchos en la aldea de suna se preguntaban si había algo entre ellos más allá de una simple relación de Sensei-aprendiz se llegó a rumorar que andaban o que tendrían planes de boda cuando Gaara quiso saber si de verdad existía alguien en este mundo que lo amara así que un día que lo ayudaba en su oficina le pregunto_

_Gaara: matsuri… es cierto lo que andan diciendo de que tú me amas (lo decía dudando al principio no quería hacer el ridículo aunque se mentiría así mismo si no deseara estar con alguien que lo ame y él ame) _

_Matsuri: no como cree…. yo a usted lo aprecio mucho pues es mi Sensei, me ha ayudado mucho además del apoyo que me dio pero no, solo lo aprecio como a un amigo porque_

_Gaara: no por nada, solo que no me gustan los rumores _

–_Era muy lindo como para ser verdad como una mujer me va a amar-_

_Matsuri: yo no sé porque lo dicen si a mí me gusta Kiba Inuzuka de la aldea de la hoja si le soy sincera pero no creo que él se fije en mi (lo decía melancólica)_

_-si tan solo estuviera más cerca de el- (decía matsuri mentalmente)_

_Gaara: ¿porque lo dices? (se lo pregunto porque ya tenían esa confianza de amigos) ¿por qué es de otra aldea?_

_Matsuri: no es por eso, (suspiro) es porque él se encuentra enamorado de su compañera de equipo (decía decepcionada)_

_Gaara: y ella le corresponde_

_Matsuri: no ella solo lo ve como su mejor amigo, hasta donde yo sé hinata no está enamorada de nadie que yo sepa, por eso me hice amiga de ella para saber qué posibilidades hay de que Kiba me haga caso… ya es tarde tengo misión mañana en konoha (dijo inmensamente feliz) ojala Kiba este en la aldea para ver si platico con él nos vemos Gaara Sensei_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Gaara: no pasó nada solo me equivoque eso es todo

Temari: ya verás que hay una mujer que se enamorara de ti y tu igual para ser un "felices para siempre"

Gaara: pues si existe pues ya murió o ya está con alguien porque aún no la encuentro y ya tengo 20 años, naruto ya se va a casar con sakura en dos meses, y yo creo que seguiré solo

Temari: mira no es mi estilo de creer en los cuentos de hadas pero como dijo Ino a hinata el amor llegara cuando deba llegar

Gaara: si descansa Temari

Temari: nos vemos y descansa ya que si no vas a dormir al menos pasea o has otra cosa que no sea papeleo (decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su despacho cuando se lo quedo viendo un momento antes de salir)

–Aunque ya no tengas el Shukaku aún no encuentras el amor-

Una vez solo si hizo caso a su hermana de descansar

Se fue a caminar por la aldea el viento soplaba fuerte por las noches el desierto era frio pero eso no le incomodaba a Gaara pues le gustaba su aldea solo que ahora sentía que tenía otras necesidades de pronto se sentó en una duna y observaba las estrellas mientras pensaba

– siempre pensé que el culpable de que mi existencia fuera terrible era el Shukaku pero ahora que no lo tengo me debería sentir feliz pero no, siento que me hace falta algo y según Kankuro es amor lo que necesito aunque no se quien se enamoraría de mí, creo que mi triste realidad es estar solo sin amar a nadie-

El viento soplo fuerte llamando la atención de Gaara es como si el viento le respondiera que algo cambiaria en su vida algo loco por así decirlo pero bueno todo puede ser

Se levantó de la duna y se fue a su casa a descansar un poco quizás si estaba trabajando demasiado así que solicitaría ayuda de konoha para papeleo y ya sabía a quién llamaría y para cuando

* * *

_**CLAN HYUGA…**_

Hinata caminaba con rumbo a su casa pues ya había entrenado por cuatro horas seguidas practicando el byakugan y el manejo del agua para combinarlos juntos y así hacerse mas fuerte

Entro con sigilo hasta llegar a su cuarto se ducho y se puso su ropa de dormir

Cuando se acostó vio en su reloj se dio cuenta que eran las cuatro de la madrugada sabiendo de antemano las pocas horas que le quedaban para dormir

Por lo que no supo más y se durmió

En un sueño profundo donde no te puedes acordar de lo que soñaste solo sabes que dormiste como roca

Sin darse cuenta hinata que una persona había abierto su puerta para ver a aquella joven que recientemente que había llegado la tapo bien y salió de su habitación con una tranquilidad de que ella haya llegado bien

* * *

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO **_

_**EN EL CAPÍTULO DOS LES PROMETO QUE TENDRÁN INTERACCIÓN GAARA Y HINATA **_

_**LES DESEO QUE TENGAN SIEMPRE DÍAS MARAVILLOSOS **_

_**Y PORFIS MÁNDENME SUS COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES AQUÍ MISMO **_

_**O EN TWITER ELUPITA19 ≥_≤ **_

_**LES PROMETO SUBIR EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE **_


	2. Chapter 2 Victoria

Hola Y Gracias

A Todos Aquellos Que Leen Esta Historia

_**Al Conocer La Libertad Encontré El Amor**_

También Agradezco A

**Nephtys Hime:** Gracias Por Tu Comentario :)

A Quienes Agregaron La Historia A Favoritos

**Nephtys Hime**

**dniizz **

**iNatsuBlueCyan**

Y A Quien Agrego La Historia A Follower

**Nephtys Hime**

A Igualmente Les Quiero Decir Que….

Feliz Año Nuevo 2014

Y Feliz Día De Reyes

A Mí Ya Ni Me Traen Nada ¡Bu! Que Mal Por Mi XD

Y Como Dicen Aquí En México

**No Hay Plazo Que No Se Cumpla **

**Ni Deuda Que No Se Salde**

_Disfruten El Capitulo_

_UPS Se Me Olvido Dar Las Aclaraciones_

_**Aclaro Los Personajes De Naruto Son De **_ _**Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**Lo Único Mío Es La Historia **__**^_^**_

* * *

_**AL CONOCER LA LIBERTAD ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR**_

_**CAPITULO DOS**_

_**VICTORIA**_

* * *

"_**No Hay Nada Que Sea Fácil De Cumplir**_

_**Pero Nada Es Imposible De Cumplir**_

_**Todo Es Posible Si Se Hace Con Empeño"**_

_**Dicho Con Sabiduría**_

* * *

Ha pasado una semana en konoha…

Kiba caminaba con akamaru buscando a su compañera de equipo hinata para que comieran juntos

Ya la había buscado en la mansión y le dijeron que no sabían dónde estaba

Eso era obvio aunque kiba sabía que hinata no se parecía en nada a su familia tan alzada como si fueran mejores que los demás eso lo enojaba y mucho…

Pero bueno prefirió ir al campo de entrenamiento al cual era de su equipo

Y dicho y hecho ella se encontraba en ese lugar entrenando utilizando su técnica del Byakugan para combinarla con la habilidad que apenas aprendía que era el manejo del agua

Prefirió hablarle pues al observarla tan detalladamente se notaba cansada aunque su chacra no estaba tan gastado se podría lastimar

Kiba: No crees que ya es suficiente hinata

Dijo de pronto Kiba a hinata que se veía que desde temprano había estado entrenando y eso que ya eran las tres de la tarde y se le veía cansada pero con una determinación en la mirada

Hinata: Kiba…akamaru…hola me da gusto verlos como están

Decía algo pausadamente pues en lo que recuperaba bien el aliento

Kiba sabía muy bien que ella era terca cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza

Claro que sabía que aquella pregunta inocente era sincera pero también era para desviar el tema

Kiba: bien estamos bien pero tú no me has contestado verdad akamaru

Decía kiba sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol a lo cual hinata se sentó a un lado de ellos

Akamaru: guau…guau

Hinata sabía que su amigo Kiba la conocía muy bien y que también tenía un cierto tipo de carácter

Hinata: si creo que tienes razón…pero tú más que nadie sabes que esto es necesario… solo me queda una semana para demostrar mi habilidad

Decía primero dándole la razón a su amigo pero luego dijo lo siguiente lo decia como si fuera una obligación que tenía que cumplir

Kiba: lo sé más que nadie, pero recuerda que también para ser más fuerte necesitas descansar

Lo decía con preocupación y con cariño porque aunque no lo aceptara como algo más

Para kiba sería su amor platónico pero no quitaba que no sintiera cariño por ella

Hinata: y…tienes misión kiba

Algo trivial en una conversación pudiera parecer pero en realidad no

Kiba: no, ni tu tampoco tienes, porque

Le pregunto antes de que él le dijera su idea que era comer juntos

Hinata: me preguntaba si podíamos comer juntos como cuando éramos gennin y estábamos los cuatro juntos…pero

Kiba se emocionó habían tenido la misma idea, eso sí era romántico

Kiba: si pero Shino está en una misión con Ino y lee es raro ese equipo que formo la Hokage

Hinata: no lo veo raro

Lo decia sin entender a su amigo ya que lo veía normal que lo pusieran con otros para complementar habilidades y saber trabajar en equipo según la hokage lady tsunade

Kiba: Shino es tranquilo, lee es lee muy enérgico digamos y Ino es una mandona y bastante enojona

Hinata: bueno no lo veo asi, pero en fin entonces… te parece que…comamos en tu casa por el momento no me gustaría volver a la mía

Decía con una preocupación, tristeza en su voz se podría sentir aquellos sentimientos

A kiba le pareció triste pero a la vez se alegró que su compañía fuera agradable para hinata

Así que se levantó y le extendió la mano a hinata para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

Y luego le dio inesperadamente un abrazo que hinata correspondió

Y kiba le dijo

"no estás sola me tienes a mí, a akamaru, Shino y kurenai sensei no tienes por qué preocuparte hina"

Ella se separó de aquel abrazo mostrándole una linda sonrisa sincera

Hinata: entonces vamos y…

Dudo mucho en decirle otra cosa pues quizás él tendría muchas cosas que hacer

Pero no esperaba que él le dijera lo mismo que ella había pensado

Kiba: si comemos y luego te ayudamos a entrenar, verdad akamaru

Akamaru: guau…guau

Decía contento de que iban a estar juntos no de la misma forma que él quisiera pero algo era algo ¿no?

Caminaron hasta la casa de kiba al clan Inuzuka donde hinata era bien recibida pues se conocían desde que ella era pequeña….

* * *

**En suna**

Gaara se encontraba en su oficina tomando una taza de té mientras veía los documentos que le falta por terminar y vio que kankuro entro con matsuri con cara seria

Gaara: que pasa

Pregunto al ver que no le decían el motivo de su llegada a la oficina

Pero imagino que era algo serio ya que sus aras estaban serias

Algo raro en ellos dos ya que son lo opuesto a eso

Kankuro: es que tenemos las sospechas de que unos ninjas criminales están escondidos por los alrededores fuera de la aldea

Informo a su hermano y kazekage para que supiera por donde sospechaban que los habían visto a los malos

Matsuri: algunos comerciantes se han quejado de que los asaltan y amenazan antes de llegar a la aldea

Gaara: entiendo, pediré a tnsunade que me envié un grupo especial

Matsuri: si se trata del equipo de kiba (sonrojada) no está completo en una semana vuelve su compañero shino

Decia recordando lo que le pregunto a shikamaru cuando estuvo en la aldea hace algunos días

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Shikamaru fue a la aldea de la arena para dejar papeleo y hablar con temari **_

_**Y cuando lo vio solo se acercó a el**_

_**Matsuri: hola shikamaru, temari no ha de tardar**_

_**Vio que suspiro con fastidio pero le contesto**_

_**Shikamaru: no creo que eso era lo que me querías decir**_

_**Sonrió y miro hacia el frente al ver a matsuri nerviosa**_

_**Matsuri: como esta kiba**_

_**Lo dijo decidida y nerviosa**_

_**Shikamaru no se impactó pues sabia y se le notaba a ella que amaba a kiba**_

_**Shikamaru: si él está bien acaba de volver de una misión creo, shino está de misión y hinata creo que tiene cosas que hacer, ah la última vez que la vi me dijo que te mandaba saludos**_

_**Matsuri: dile que yo igual les mando saludos a todos**_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

La voz de kankuro la saco de su recuerdo

Kankuro: ¿y tú como sabes eso?

Pregunto confuso ya que no sabía que matsuri también tuviera cierta amistad con el equipo de hinata

Matsuri: bueno es que soy amiga de ellos

Menciono segura pero no le gusto que el preguntara pes sabía que él se llevaba bien con hinata por alguna razón desconocida

Gaara: si eso es todo se pueden retirar

Se retiraron sabiendo que el kazekage tomaría cartas en el asunto

Una vez solo en su oficina escribió una carta solicitándole que le enviaran un equipo de rastreo a suna y la envió con un halcón para que entregara la carta…

* * *

Los días pasaban como agua entre las manos

"_**El tiempo pasa rápido"**_

Pensaba hinata

Ya que al día siguiente se enfrentaría a su hermana menor prefirió meditar ya que solo era cuestión de horas de su triste realidad

Se oía el reloj que era muestra del paso del tiempo con su

TIC TAC TIC TAC…

Tan rápido habían pasado los 15 días que habia ocupado para entrenar pero ahora solo quedaban menos de 24 horas

"_**Para que cansarse"**_

Se decia a si misma hinata

Se recostó en su cama para relajarse pensando en lo que habia ocurrido en estos días

Su querida sensei le habia dado aquel apoyo maternal que tanto necesitaba en estos días

Recordaba con cariño aquellas palabras que le dijo

"_**yo estoy orgullosa de ti mi niña**_

_**Si tu madre te viera también estaría orgullosa**_

_**Te quiero como a mi hija**_

_**Tú puedes yo sé que tú puedes todo **_

_**Tengo fe en ti"**_

Le dieron ganas de llorar al recordar aquellas palabras tan alentadoras

También recordó las palabras de su primo un día que se desmayó por que se excedió de su entrenamiento

"_**No es necesario**_

_**Tú sabes que tienes que confiar en ti**_

_**No dudes**_

_**Sé que algún momento te odie pero si te quiero hina**_

_**Hoy ya no te odio, te quiero mi querida hermanita"**_

También lo quería y se sentía mejor su autoestima habia subido un poco al sentirse valiosa con otras personas

Pensó en las palabras de su amigo y compañero de equipo kiba aquella tarde cuando se dispusieron a descansar en la casa del Inuzuka

"_**tú eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, buena gente y fuerte**_

_**No tienes que dudar hina**_

_**Esa batalla ya está decidida que la ganarás**_

_**Yo lo sé porque…**_

_**Yo lo sé todo**_

_**Además tú debes creer en ti como yo creo en ti**_

_**Y no pensar que le harás daño a tu hermana**_

_**Al contrario velo como un favor para que ella disfrute más su vida"**_

Claro que tenía razón su amigo como los quería a su equipo a su sensei y a su primo

Se decidió darse un buen bañó relajante con esencias de lavanda

Cuando salió del baño vio que eran las seis de la mañana se habia tardado dos horas en la bañera, pero que relajada estaba

Se dirigió a su ropero para sacar la ropa que escogería para presentarse ante el clan

Y se puso un pantalón negro de algodón y una blusa negra de manga corta, se recogió su cabello en una coleta y se puso un maquillaje natural

Para no ser la misma hinata temerosa y débil una vergüenza del clan, bueno asi habia escuchado que la llamaban asi

En dos horas seria su hora de la verdad, asi que decidió seguir descansando el cuerpo en su cama hasta que dieran las ocho de la mañana

* * *

En la mansión hyuga en el cuarto de hanabi

Por alguna razón sentía una preocupación en el corazón

Como esa cosa que dices algo va a salir mal pero no sabía que era…

No le gustaba esa incertidumbre de que algo iba a pasar y no porque fuera parte del plan

Vio en su mesita de noche que hora eran se sorprendió al ver que eran las 7:20 am

"_**como es posible que se me vaya a ser tarde a mí que soy perfecta no eso no puede ser"**_

Decia hanabi levantándose rápido de la cama y se metió a bañar rápido cuando salió vio que solo se tardó diez minutos

Se vistió con una blusa color azul manga corta y un pantalón del mismo color su cabello lo dejo suelto y una vez vestida fue a su armario y saco un kimono ceremonial que ocuparía una vez que le ganara a hinata

Decidió salir de su cuarto ya que vio que solo faltaban veinte para las ocho de la mañana

Caminó y llego al jardín hyuga donde todos se reunirían era raro puesto que este tipo de coas se hacía en el dojo ceremonial pero por una extraña razón se habia cambiado el lugar de enfrentarse

"_**no me importa el lugar donde nos enfrentemos yo siempre ganare"**_

Dijo como si le hubiera dicho a su hermana pero no imagino que alguien la escucho…

* * *

Hiashi vio que hanabi ya estaba en el lugar citado y como siempre se sintió orgulloso que ella fuera puntual

"_**Digno de un autentico hyuga"**_

Pensó hiashi

Camino hasta quedar cerca de su hija y escucho lo que dijo

Hanabi: no me importa el lugar donde nos enfrentemos yo siempre ganare

Decia con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

Hiashi: veo que ya sabes el resultado verdad

Hanabi: si yo ganare y ella perderá todo privilegio que desde el principio me toco a mi

Hiashi: después de esto hay una cena en tu honor para celebrar tu triunfo

Hanabi: gracias papa

Poco a poco fue llegando todo el clan solo faltaba hinata y neji

* * *

_**Con neji…**_

Caminaba en busca de hinata para que no llegara sola

Llego a su cuarto y toco un par de veces

TOC…TOC

Vio que su prima abría la puerta de su habitación

Hinata: hola buenos días neji ¿ya es hora verdad?

Dijo con una sonrisa triste pero tranquila

Neji: si vine para acompañarte vamos

Hinata: si gracias

Caminaron y llegaron al jardín donde se encontraban todos los del clan parece que solo faltaba ella y neji pero ya no habia marcha atrás es ahora o nunca

Recordó que ella al ser que también pelearía por el clan escogería el lugar

Y que mejor lugar que donde hubiera agua y asi pudiera combinarlos y demostrarles que estaban equivocados

El jardín de la mansión hyuga era discreto pero hermoso y tenía una fuente que se hallaba ahí con eso le serviría a hinata

Una vez que llegaron ambos primos hasta donde se encontraban hanabi y hiashi este último hablo a todo el clan

Hiashi: hoy se decidirá mi seguidora por esta batalla donde veremos quien si ha desarrollado la técnica familiar que empiecen

Hanabi camino hasta estar en el centro de aquel jardín viendo como su hermana caminaba y quedaba del otro extremo listas en cuanto dieran la orden de empezar…

**Dos Mujeres Se Enfrentarían**

**Un Lazo De Sangre Las Unía**

**Un Sentimiento Aunque No El Mismo**

**Una De Odio A Su Rival**

**Y Otra De Amor A Su Hermana Menor**

Hiashi dio la orden que empezará la batalla, si una batalla en la cual se decidiría el destino de un clan y de una vida

Byakugan- Dijeron Ambas hermanas cuando activaron

Poniéndose en posición de ataque empezaron, hanabi ataco primero acercándole su blanco el corazón pero hinata pudo esquivarla gracias a la mejora de su reflejo

Asi estuvieron por un rato pues hinata no quería lastimarla asi que solo esquivaba los ataques, aunque hanabi deseara todo lo contrario,

"_**como lastimar a mi hermana menor aquella que le prometí a mama cuidar querer, pero es por su bien perdóname hanabi por lo que haré" pensó hinata**_

Ya que el modo que la atacaba se parecía a cuando peleo con neji cuando fueron los exámenes chunnin…

"_**Esa mirada y la forma de atacar es la misma que neji, quien lo diría otra vez la misma situación que hace años atrás" se dijo asi misma hinata cuando se alejó de su hermana suspirando y mirando por un rato a neji a lo cual el entendió**_

Neji al ver la mirada de hinata dedujo que se parecía a aquel momento que quería olvidar pero la comprendía que ella viviera esa situación otra vez

**El Destino Nos Pone Pruebas Unas Buenas Y Otras Diferentes**

**Que Si No La Superas Se Vuelven A Repetir**

**Hasta Que Aprendas La Lección **

Hanabi desesperada pues aunque no lo quisiera aceptar por su orgullo se decia mentalmente, mientras intentaba atacar otra vez a hinata con el puño suave

"_**Me está hartando por que no se rinde y deja de jugar me exaspera que pelee asi, que planea con eso cansarme acaso que siga soñando pues no me daré por vencida"**_

Decidió hinata al ver a hanabi avanzar hacia ella, empezó a combinar ambas técnicas y con sutileza y elegancia hizo que el agua de aquella fuente se moviera a voluntad de hinata

Cosa que impacto a los presentes ya que aquella agua que era manejada por chacra parecían serpientes por la forma que se esparcían como si de brazos se tratara

Pero de un momento a otro aunque hanabi quería evadir aquel ataque por llamarlo asi no podía creer que hinata hiciera eso en una batalla y más del clan, ya que tal parece que solo quería detenerla pero no se fijó que uno iba a ese puto ciego y hinata logro atraparla por el cuerpo todos miraban impactados por tan rápido combate que presenciaron pues en ningún momento hubo sangre ni nada solo hanabi quedo amarrada sostenida en el aire

Hinata has ganado el derecho de ser la sucesora de tu padre-menciono un anciano que pertenecía al concejo*

Hinata deshizo el amarre de agua que habia creado para detener a su hermana la coloco con delicadeza y cariño sentada en el pasto mientras hanabi tenía una cara de frustración y enojada, para luego dejar que toda el agua que habia utilizado fuera otra vez a aquella fuente y pudiera desactivar su Byakugan

La cara de hiashi era indescriptible pues aunque mantenía su pose de seriedad se veía pensativo y ¿asombrado?, por su lado neji se acercó hasta hinata

Hinata: me retiro con su permiso mi lord, neji me haría el favor de acompañarme

Una vez que le dieron el permiso de retirarse, Neji camino a un lado de ella y le hablo

Neji: felicidades por tu victoria hinata

Hinata: gracias neji, no quería defraudarte

De pronto unas palabras de hanabi hicieron que se detuvieran todos los presentes

Hanabi: eso no es justo se trataba solo de usar el Byakugan no de usar otras técnicas que no son del clan asi que esta pelea no tiene validez…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

*No Se El Nombre De Los Que Están En El Concejo Del Clan De Hinata Solo Sé Que Son Unos Viejitos Pero Como No Son Importantes En La Historia Pues No Se Me Ocurrió Buscar Nombres A Ellos

Hasta Aquí El Segundo Capitulo

Que Consto De 23 Páginas Según Veo Aquí En Word

Espero Que Sea De Su Agrado

Saben Me Gusta Recibir Rewis O Comentarios Son Bien Recibidos Alguna Critica

Saben Ya Me Siento Un Poco Mejor Me Cae, Primero Me Da Una Tipo Intoxicación Y Luego Me Da Una Gripe Que…Feo, Solo Les Puedo Decir Que _"No Me Gustan Los Medicamentos"_ Creerán Que Ya Me Da Alegría Sentirme Mejor; No Me Gusta Enfermarme… Pero Bueno Asi Es La Vida

Mmm Hablando De Cosas Tristes Aún No He Encontrado En Que Canal Pasa _**Naruto Shippuden**_ Asi Que Lo Veo Por .com Solo He Visto Hasta El Capítulo Cuatro Es Un Poco Difícil Encontrarlo En Español Pero Aun Asi Me Gusta, Aparte De Otros Anime Que Igual Me Gustan

**Escrito el día 4 de enero de 2014**

**Subido el día 14 de enero de 2014**

Nos Vemos Hasta La Próxima Mis Queridas Amigas Y Queridos Amigos

3 ≥_≤ ^_^


	3. Chapter 3 Misión A Suna

Hola ¿Cómo Están? Espero Que Bien

Saben gomen nasai (perdon)

Espero Que Les Guste Este Capítulo Saben Lo Escribí Y Pues Yo Escribo Según Mis Emociones (Que Loco Que Me Pase Esto), Saben Gracias Por Acordarse De Mi Historia Y De Enviarme Comentarios Saben Ustedes Me Caen Tan Bien Gracias Por Leer La Historia

_**Agradecimientos A:**_

_**Seguidores De La Historia**_

AishaUchiha

Nephtys Hime

Mirimih

Sakura tsukiyomi LeFey

_**A Los Que Me Enviaron Comentarios**_

Aquí en especial gracias y ups perdon de no actualizar antes, no fue mi intención

Nephtys Hime

AishaUchiha

Mirimih

_**A Los Que Colocaron Esta Historia En Favoritos**_

Nephtys Hime

dniizz

iNatsuBlueCyan789

_**Aclaraciones**_

_**Aclaro Los Personajes De Naruto Son De **_ _**Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**Lo Único Mío Es La Historia ^_^ **_

Saben Sé Que En Al Final Del _**Capítulo Uno Triste Realidad**_; Les Dije Que Hinata Y Gaara Iban A Tener Interacción

Y No Fue Mentira Pero Es Que

En El _**Capítulo Dos Victoria**_; Quise Poner Lo De La Batalla De Hinata Aunque También Puse Algo De Suna Donde Esta Gaara que es como una razón de la cual hinata ira ahí…

Pues Algo De Lo Que Pasara En Este _**Tercer Capítulo Misión A Suna**_, Donde Estos Se Quedarán Por Un Buen Tiempo y se conocerán cosa que pasaran muchas cosas -bueno eso tengo planeado la verdad no se- buenas y también hanabi va ir cambiando su manera de ser.

Saben Que La Pareja Protagonista Son Gaara Y Hinata

La pareja secundaria:

Temari y shikamaru (leve)

Kiba y matsuri (leve)

Asi Que Los Demás Personajes No Indagare Mucho En Sus Vidas Bueno Por Ahora Jajajaja (Risita Malvada) XD

Que Creen Por Fin Después De Un Tiempo Ya Pude Ver La Serie _**Inuyasha**_ Me Fascina ^_^ Y Ahora Estoy Viendo A _**Avatar La Leyenda De Anng**_

Creo Que Debo Decir Que Gracias A Las Sugerencias Tratare Ponerlas En Práctica Y Creo Que Debo Decir Que Tratare De Poner Mi Mejor Esfuerzo

Que Los Guiones - - Son Para Las Acciones De Los Personajes

Y Los Paréntesis (Son Para Pensamientos De Los Personajes De La Historia)

Gracias Por Los Concejos Pues Como Dicen _**"El Que Escucha Concejos Llega A Viejo" **_Y En Este Caso Gracias Valen Mil Nunca Cambien

* * *

**Al Conocer La Libertad Encontré El Amor**

**Capitulo Tres**

**Misión A Suna**

* * *

_**Es De Sabios Reconocer Sus Errores, Pero Más Sabios Saber Corregirlos - Pensamiento Puesto En Práctica Por La Escritora - **_

_**Una Amistad Nueva Se Encuentra En Cualquier Parte, Pero Una Persona Especial Para Ti Lo Encontraras Solo Una Vez En La Vida - Frase Para Este Capítulo -**_

* * *

**En El Capítulo Anterior…**

**Hinata Entrena Para Poder Enfrentarse A Su Hermana Gracias A La Ayuda De Kurenai Sensei, Kiba Y Neji; En Suna Gaara El Kazekage Se Entera Que Hay Ninjas Criminales Refugiados En Las Afueras De La Aldea. Hinata Vence A Su Hermana Gracias A La Combinación De Las Técnicas Tanto Por El Lado Del Byakugan Como Del Manejo Del Agua También La Declararan Victoriosa Por La Batalla Pero Su Hermana Se Opone…**

* * *

Eso no es justo se trataba solo de usar el Byakugan no de usar otras técnicas que no son del clan asi que esta pelea no tiene validez- decia Hanabi con una seguridad y frialdad en sus palabras dirigidas al concejo del clan, a su papa y a hinata por no decir a todos-

Los del concejo se quedaron pensando que si tenía razón pero le darían a hinata el derecho de la duda

Que tiene usted que decir hinata- Menciono uno del concejo-

Hanabi sonrió con autosuficiencia pensando que le dirían _**"perdiste por hacer uso de otras técnicas que no son del clan"**_ solo con que dijeran eso no quedaría tan mal pues ella ha dedicado desde que se acuerda a perfeccionar la técnica hyuga, Por su parte hiashi pensaba muy bien como manipularía esto a su favor y al de hanabi

Cierto la batalla se usa con forme a la técnica de la familia eso no lo cuestiono -hinata hablaba con una clama y seguridad pues era la verdad y también ayudaba que neji estuviera a un lado de ella se sentía apoyada, pero su hermana la interrumpió-

Vieron ella lo acepta que no es válida su victoria –lo hacía con el afán de ponerla en evidencia ante todos-

aun no termino hanabi – Lo expresó con voz seria pero dulce para que la dejara hablar pues si eso querían ahora se tenía que saber la verdad, aunque la cara de hanabi estaba seria ya que nunca en su vida la habían callado- bueno como decia se las reglas de la familia y las respeto –Comentó mirando a los del concejo, cosa que a ellos pensaron que estaba bien el pensamiento de hinata- pero si se acordaran yo solo fui entrenada por padre hasta que él no me considero digna y no pude perfeccionar la técnica como es debido ya que para mí fortuna me puso bajo la tutela de kurenai sensei que me enseño otro tipo de técnica como ninja pues se ocupó de mi entrenamiento cuando aún era una niña, tiempo después aprendí a mejorar mi técnica gracias a shino del clan Abúrame y kiba y su compañero akamaru del clan Inuzuka aprendí a combinar lo que ellos sabían con mi técnica donde aprendí que tengo una habilidad para manejar el elemento agua y fusionándolas podía ser más útil como ninja para mi equipo; asi que no fue trampa ni nada pues yo manejo esta técnica desde que estoy entrenando con mi equipo y con kurenai sensei es todo lo que tengo que decir –lo expresó con delicadeza y seguridad que se sentía orgullosa de ella misma

Neji se sintió orgulloso de hinata pues aunque no se lo dijera le callo la boca a estos locos obsesionados con el poder y la grandeza, por su parte hiashi ya tenía algo planeado que serviría para su favor…

Los del concejo pensaban que si era correcto que ella asumiera el cargo, aunque por el poder y el tipo de técnica le serviría al clan pero de pronto la voz de hiashi los saco de sus pensamientos a todos los del concejo

Es cierto ella tiene la misma habilidad que su difunta madre, asi que no veo porque tanto alboroto si el combate es legítimo no hay porque ponerlo en duda o si señores -Hiashi lo dijo con seguridad y seriedad característica de el

Pero lo que en verdad impacto fue que se pusiera a favor de hinata pues todos los pertenecientes al clan reunidos en aquel jardín se quedaron impactados sin saber que hacer o que decir; los únicos que no le creyeron ese amor desinteresado hacia hinata fuero hanabi y neji que ya lo conocían muy bien como para saber que esto no lo tendría ya planeado para su beneficio

Siendo asi no hay ningún cambio en la batalla hinata gano y esa es nuestra última palabra nos retiramos-dijo uno del concejo para después todos se retiraran-

Hiashi se fue al dojo seguido de hanabi que disimuladamente sonreía cínicamente a la dirección de donde estaba hinata y neji siguiendo a donde iba su papa

Hinata no podía creer que su padre hiashi hyuga que tanto la habia tratado mal en el pasado la hubiera ayudado, pero salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de neji

Vamos a desayunar algo le parece hoy parece será un día de muchas sorpresas hinata –decia para que saliera de lo que seguro estaba pensando-

Eh si neji… te parece si comemos fuera de la mansión hyuga por favor – decia por alguna razón quería salir de la casa sentía como si no pudiera respirar-

Neji asintió y se fueron cada quien a su cuarto para cambiarse de vestimenta, para luego salir a comer algo en la aldea…

Mientras los demás integrantes de la familia hyuga se fueron a sus actividades cotidianas

* * *

**En Casa De Kurenai Sensei…**

Estaban reunidos shino y kiba hablaban con su sensei

Ha ganado -Menciono shino dejando con duda a kurenai y a kiba– no hay de qué preocuparnos

De que hablas quien gano que no te entiendo la mayor parte de tiempo shino –decia pues se sentía perdido kiba cuando shino hablaba como casi no le ponia atención pues no le entendía del tema-

A que te refieres shino -decia kurenai al no comprender de qué hablaba ahora su alumno-

Hinata gano el combate ahora va a salir a comer algo fuera de la mansión –decia tan calmado y serio respondiendo a las preguntas de su sensei y su compañero de equipo kiba-

Ambos entendieron a lo que dijo shino

Qué bien por hinata yo sabía que sería asi –decia kurenai feliz por ella- gracias por informarnos shino –lo dijo a lo cual su alumno asintió-

Sí que gusto pero… -menciono kiba un poco extrañado- como lo sabes que ahora ya ves el futuro -Lo dijo de broma-

No pero uno de mis insectos que estaba con hinata me ha informado lo que pasó ahora con ella –menciono shino seriamente mirando a kiba-

Y porque no la van a alcanzar y le dicen que se venga a comer con nosotros como su celebración a su victoria –decia kurenai con ganas de festejar- yo empezare a hacer la comida-

Si esa es buena idea vamos shino -mencionaba kiba feliz ya que hace un buen no estaban asi juntos-

Entonces seremos cinco quienes comeremos en esta celebración kurenai sensei –aclaro shino, lo cual trajo la atención de los presentes-

¿Cinco porque? –Decia kiba un poco desorientado-, si solo somos tú, kurenai sensei, hinata y yo solo somos cuatro porque akamaru está descansando en mi casa

Neji viene con ella verdad –kurenai le dijo a shino el solo le asintió- bueno entonces vayan por ellos lo importante es convivir

Está bien -decia kiba como solo afirmando una orden-, mejor vamos rápido porque si no este neji le va a decir otro lugar –decia kiba mientras se acercaba a la puerta- (que horror vamos a convivir con el amargado, pero bueno bah que importa)

En un momento regresamos kurenai sensei –menciono shino- vamos kiba

Si shino vayan con cuidado –expreso a modo de despedida solo para ver a su otro alumno que sabía muy bien lo que el pensaba- Kiba aunque no te caiga bien neji por el pasado tú tienes que perdonar y olvidar asi como hizo hinata –lo decia para que kiba no fuera a provocar ningún disturbio con neji hyuga-

Y salieron en busca de los primos hyuga, mientras kurenai preparaba la comida una que ha hinata le gustaba comer de niña…

* * *

**En El Dojo Del Clan Hyuga**

Hanabi y su papá estaban hablando sobre lo que hiashi habia planeado para hacer que todo saliera a su conveniencia…

Por eso lo admiro papá usted siempre piensa en todo –menciono hanabi con alegría al escuchar el plan de su papa-

Pero esto nadie más lo tiene que saber pues por muy ingenua que sea hinata se daría cuenta y no nos conviene, asi que actúa normalmente para que neji tampoco sospeche… -decia pues su elaborado plan se caería si alguien se enterara- (nada saldrá mal ahora si todo será perfecto) –pesaba mientras sonreía mentalmente sabiendo el resultado de su plan-

Si lo sé, me di cuenta que neji dudo de que tú te pusieras de lado de ella, puesto que siempre la has tratado mal papá –hanabi decia para que su papá supiera que habia observado ella-

No por nada es el genio de esta familia, aunque sea de la rama secundaria, pero eso ya también lo tenía previsto

Y ¿Cuándo lo piensa poner en práctica papá? –Expresó con curiosidad-

No comas ansias hanabi, todo a su tiempo, yo sabré cuando será el momento indicado –lo comentó hiashi pues ya era mucho con haberle contado su plan-

Hanabi sonrió pues solo sería por un tiempo en lo que hinata seria quitada de su camino por fin…

* * *

**En Algún Lugar De La Aldea…**

Hinata platicaba con su primo pues después de que ambos se cambiaran de vestimenta a una normal que siempre traían, estaban buscando donde sería un mejor lugar para comer

Me siento más tranquila como si mi cruz se hiciera un poco más ligera -decia mirando al cielo y luego a su primo para sonreír sinceramente-

Me alegro por ti hina… -pero no pudo continuar ya que alguien lo interrumpió gritando el nombre de su prima y abrazándola

¡Hinata me alegra verte bien! -decia kiba mientras la abrazaba efusivamente a hinata, pues esta se ponia roja pero no de pena sino que no la dejaba respirar con ese abrazo de oso que le daba

Déjala que respire kiba –comento para que su compañero y amigo de equipo la dejara en paz y más importante respirar, kiba soltó a hinata y luego shino le hablo a ella-, hola hinata que bien verte otra vez, buenos días neji

Y también me alegro de verlos, a ti también cuando volviste shino -decia y en un impulso de haber extrañado tanto a su amigo lo abrazo lo cual shino también le correspondió el gesto pues sabía que hinata era sincera y se separó del abrazo para hablar frente a frente-

Buenos días shino-dijo neji para corresponderle el saludo ya que el otro compañero de hinata no lo saludo y él no le iba a hablar si kiba no hablaba-

Si lo sé, hace dos días regrese un éxito la misión, kiba no seas mal educado saluda vas a dar mala imagen del equipo –menciono shino a lo cual kiba se enojó pues neji le caía pésimo-

Ah sí hola neji –menciono a regañadientes pues no le gustaba que le obligaran a saludar pero tenía razón daba mal imagen a lo cual solo recibió como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de neji- a por cierto kurenai sensei nos espera para que comamos en su casa

Neji tú también estas invitado, vamos –menciono shino-

Y fueron en dirección a casa de kurenai sensei para comer, neji acepto porque hinata se lo pidió…

* * *

**En La Oficina De La Hokage…**

Era ya medio día y solo quería descansar después de que shizune la obligaba a levantarse temprano, cuando de pronto entro la mencionada

Lady Tsunade, según los informantes que mando, ya está completo el equipo ocho –mencionó con tranquilidad-

Mándalos a llamar shizune –dijo tsunade pues ya por fin iba una misión menos que encargar a un equipo- diles que les tengo una misión-

Asintió shizune para luego salir, mientras tsunade pensaba que cuando hay calma es porque se acerca la tormenta

Pues solo era cuestión de tiempo para que hiashi llevara a cabo algún plan que tenga entre manos y eso era lo complicado, pues los reportes que habían dejado los informantes le quedaba duda de porque no se opuso hiashi pero… (En que estaba pensando en ese momento hiashi, si al menos no hubiesen hecho diferencias entre ellas sus hijas, pero espero que todo salga bien) pensaba pues no estaba muy segura, (Espero que este tiempo fuera que vas a estar hinata pueda yo descubrir que trama tu padre) pensó más tranquila ya que aunque hinata no fuera tan espontánea en cuanto a lo que siente o que le pasa ella la ayudaría a ser feliz

_**Recordó el mensaje del kazekage gaara**_

_**Flash Back**_

_Era una linda tarde eso pesaba la hokage ya que hoy no tenía esas cantidades de trabajo y podía descansar un poco, claro que con el tiempo aprendió a querer la aldea que fundo su abuelo_

_Dio un suspiro cuando shizune entro a su oficina con el té que siempre le traía, a ella no le gustaba mucho el té pero con shizune siempre se lo cambiaba por el té y ella quería sake_

_Pero le extraño que en una mano llevara un pergamino con el sello de la arena_

_Es un mensaje que acaba de llegar de la aldea de la arena –menciono al notar lo que veía tsunade decidió dárselo-_

_Tsunade leía ese documento como pensativa, pues le pedía una misión Tipo B, para rastrear y encontrar a ninjas criminales que se ocultaban en las salidas de la aldea de la arena_

_Sucede algo malo –pregunto pues la cara de la hokage se veía pensativa-_

_No malo no lo normal –le comento- el kazekage solicita una misión de rastreo al parecer ay ninjas criminales en las fronteras de su aldea que han asaltado a los comerciantes que llegan por ahí _

_Eso lo afectara en la economía de la aldea si no se arregla ese problema –expreso sabiendo las consecuencias que podía pasarles a aquella aldea-_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

* * *

**En casa de kurenai…**

Estaban sentados en la sala tomando te después de haber comido platicando animadamente a excepción de neji que solo decia una que otra palabra, pero veía con asombro como hinata podía relajarse para platicar con ellos es como si no fuera ella aunque era ella

Me da gusto por ti, viste si puedes –le dijo dulcemente y cariñosamente a lo cual como respuesta hinata abrazo a su sensei pues sea como sea ella ha sido como una madre para luego sentarse y seguir platicando normalmente-

Gracias kurenai sensei, neji, shino, kiba por eso pude por que confiaron en mi aunque para mi parece un sueño que quizás se volverá en una pesadilla –dijo lo que en realidad pensaba-

Relájate hinata esto es real no estas soñando –le expresó shino para que no sintiera incertidumbre, ella solo le sonrió como respuesta-

Y si vamos a dar una vuelta hace tiempo que ya no lo hacemos si –comentó para que se animaran a salir él no le gustaba quedarse quieto mucho tempo en un lugar-, también puedes venir neji

No gracias tengo que ir a entrenar en otra ocasión será –le respondió pues no tenía las ganas de ir con una persona que no soportaba su presencia que era mutuo el sentimiento y tenía que ir a entrenar con su equipo-

Yo tengo que ir a la academia pero ya la oportunidad se dará un picnic –les menciono para que no contaran con ella-

Si esa es buena idea kurenai sensei –le dio la razón a su sensei, luego hinata le hablo a shino y a kiba- que opinan amigos hoy vamos a dar un paseo

Entonces vamos, nos vemos kurenai sensei –se despidió pues eso era una afirmación a la pregunta de hinata-

Para luego los demás también se despidieron de kurenai para salir de su casa, neji se despidió de su prima y se fue a encontrar con Lee que como su sensei siempre estaba tan enérgico y quería entrenar todo el día por no decir que siempre lo retaba a una batalla

Daban un paseo por la aldea hinata shino y kiba, obviamente el que hablaba hasta por los codos era kiba que quería convencerlos de hacer una fiesta

Porque no quieren, ya no estamos tan pequeños ya tenemos 17 años ya nos toca un día divertirnos y a ustedes dos mega divertirse son muy calmados y eso es aburrido –expreso a lo cual shino solo lo ignoró y hinata le decia que no-

Cuando se encontraron con Shizune qué bueno que los encuentro

Sucede algo –menciono kiba a la recién llegada-

La hokage los ha mandado a llamar a los tres –les menciono y los tres asintieron a los que dijo shizune-

Llegaron a la torre de la hokage e hicieron reverencia ante ella

Les tengo una misión de rastreo, en suna el kazekage les dará todos los detalles en cuanto lleguen -menciono la hokage, para luego informarles lo necesario de la misión-solo tengan cuidado según me informo estos ninjas fugitivos están en las fronteras de su aldea bien escondidos asi que les costara un poco en llegar no gasten sus energías en llegar muy rápido, partirán al amanecer para que puedan estar en el camino de día, el líder de la misión es shino abúrame, la misión es de tiempo indefinido, eso es todo retírense a hinata tú te quedas tengo que hablar contigo

Una vez solas en la oficina ella comenzó hablar…

Solo es que no te fíes de tu padre no podemos saber a ciencia cierta que planea tu bien sabes que él es una caja de sorpresas – le menciono Tsunade-

Si gracias lady tsunade, a mi igual me extraño demasiado sabe nunca me defendió a menos de aquella vez que me salvo de que me raptaran pero luego me dijo que solo era para proteger al Byakugan de que no cayera en malas manos –le informo hinata- pero sabe yo me siento tranquila y no me preocupa lo que pase pero gracias lady tsunade por decirme pues antes si hubiera tenido miedo pero ahora ya no –le dijo mientras sonreía tranquilamente- me retiro a poner mis cosas para la misión

Claro eso está mejor, el miedo es malo, pero con esto me demuestras que has cambiado para bien cuídate -le menciono la hokage a hinata- descansa ah informales a tus compañeros que salen en la madrugada eso es para que lleguen a la frontera de día…

* * *

Hinata puso sus cosas habían acordado dormir por la tarde-noche para estar descansados se encontrarían en la entrada de la aldea para salir.

Una vez que era medianoche se bañó y se puso su ropa habitual de misiones, se encontró con sus compañeros y partieron para que llegaran a la aldea de la arena

El viaje fue calmado aparentemente, cuando llegaron a las fronteras de la aldea donde encontraron que como estaba en plena luz del desierto sería raro que alguien atacara con el calor que se sentía sofocante pues era la plena hora donde pegaba el calor, lo bueno que con el Byakugan encontraron más rápido la aldea pues encontraron un túnel que extrañamente tenia salida cerca de la entrada de la aldea. _**(Nota De Elena: Creo Que Son Murallas Pero Yo Le Pongo Que Se Llaman Entrada De La Aldea Es Que No Me Fije Muy Bien Que Digamos)**_

Caminaron a la entrada donde se identificaron con dos ninjas que eran los vigilantes los cuales les guiaron por la aldea hasta la oficina del kazekage; llegaron un poco cansados pues el calor llega a cansar, una vez que entraron a la oficina los recibió el kazekage de la arena sabaku no gaara

Buenos días kazekage-dijeron al unísono el equipo 8 claro haciendo una reverencia

La misión es encontrar donde se esconden los ninjas criminales –les hablo gaara informándoles su misión-

Cuando empezaremos la misión kazekage –pregunto shino-

Lo más pronto posible pero antes es mejor que descansen y se instalen –el calor bajara en un par de horas entrando la tarde –les menciono gaara- tu eres shino abúrame el líder de esta misión según el informe de la hokage

Si es cierto –le respondió shino- con su permiso nos retiramos

Gaara les asintió y fueron guiados a un hotel por matsuri decidieron ocupar una habitación grande para los tres, el cuarto constaba de 3 camas individuales un armario un baño completo y una mesa a la entrada decidieron acomodar todas sus cosas, mientras matsuri los esperaba afuera el que salió fue kiba ya que hinata acomodaba sus cosas en lo que shino veía cómo iban a cumplir la misión, akamaru bebía su agua y comía para recuperar energía

Gracias matsuri –le dijo kiba a ella- en la tarde iremos a la torre del hokage, nos vemos-mencionó cerrando la puerta cuando

Si, está bien –decia para llamar su atención- (ay no sé qué hacer pero bueno es mejor ahora o nunca) –pensó para luego decir- yo quería ver si me acompañarías a comer –menciono tranquila aunque por dentro se moría de vergüenza-

Está bien pero hoy no mejor mañana en la tarde –le respondió informándole que no podría hoy- acabo de llegar y no quiero desaparecer tan pronto bueno hasta mañana matsuri –le menciono para luego cerrar la puerta dejando fuera a matsuri con una felicidad y pena pero más felicidad

Una vez dentro del cuarto se metió a bañar al ver que shino y hinata hablaban y el prefería que hinata le explicara todo con calma ya que él no le gustaba recibir órdenes de shino a pesar de ser amigos el debería ser el líder no shino pero bueno mejor se metió al baño para no hacer más corajes.

Mientras tanto hinata y shino estaban sentados en las sillas y veían algunos pergaminos que habían traído y hablaban de la misión

Shino tu podrás informar al kazekage que encontramos túneles que dirigían a la entrada –le pedía hinata al saber que él era el líder de la misión-

No, tú se lo informaras ya tengo un plan para la misión sabes tú con tu Byakugan iras alrededor de la aldea y luego dibujaras los túneles que veas para eso necesitamos un lugar de trabajo, kiba y akamaru va a vigilar la entrada y estaría bien y yo me encargare de ver que puedo detectar en las afueras de la aldea

Si es cierto, sabes bueno es solo una idea pero estaría bien que al saber los túneles pudiéramos poner trampas o sellarlos –le expreso su punto de vista- tu qué opinas shino

Si pero primero lo primero –le informo a hinata- primero hay que cambiarnos y asearnos para luego ir a la torre del kazekage –decia lo que iban a hacer y hinata asintió.

Ya después que cada quien habia hecho según lo planeado, comieran y descansaran un rato se dirigieron a la torre del kazekage, lo bueno que ya se estaba ocultando el sol y con eso se bajaba el calor, una vez enfrente del kazekage shino fue en informar el plan a gaara

Primero necesitamos alguien que guie a kiba por los alrededores de la aldea que conozca bien la aldea, -comento shino al kazekage mientras este solo lo veía- lo segundo sería un lugar amplio donde hinata pueda trabajar –la mencionada alzo la mirada a su compañero escuchando atentamente la conversación- yo me encargare de detectar junto con hinata que puede haber escondido

Gaara pareció meditarlo para luego decir- como son cosas de la aldea es mejor confidencialidad asi que trabajara en mi oficina es mejor que nadie más sepa puede que haya un informante – menciono mirando a los ninjas del equipo 8- en cuanto al guía puede ser matsuri, si eso es todo pueden retirarse

Se retiraron menos hinata preferida decir las cosas en privado cosa que gaara noto porque no se iba de su oficina, hasta que la voz de hinata se hizo presente

Sabe voy a necesitar una mesa amplia por favor kazekage, eso es porque –se acercó un poco más al escritorio para que no tuviera que alzar la voz- es que cuando vinimos a la aldea encontramos túneles improvisados que nos guiaron a la entrada de la aldea asi que eso es lo que quería informarle, gracias y que tenga una bonita tarde hasta mañana kazekage

Te puedes retirar hyuga –ella se sintió rara al ser mencionada por su apellido pero bueno eso era normal mientras que él le extraño que alguien le diera las gracias pero bueno era sincera eso lo comprobó mirándola a los ojos era como si ella fuera un libro abierto-

Se retiró del lugar para que mañana empezara un nuevo día

* * *

**En La Aldea De La Hoja**

**En El Clan Hyuga**

Hanabi caminaba por la mansión después de un entrenamiento rutinario cuando paso por el cuarto de su hermana hinata- hace días que se fue y quién sabe si regrese- se dijo asi misma pero hubo algo que la impulso a entrar en el cuarto de su hermana, era algo inexplicable pues nunca le habia dado curiosidad asi que entro y vio que todo estaba ordenado, se acercó a su cajonera donde tenía unas fotos una era de su difunta madre y de hinata juntas parece que ahí estaba embarazada su madre, la segunda es ella pero de bebe siendo cargada por hinata asi que la coloco boca abajo, y la otra era de los cuatro juntos su papa, su madre, hinata y ella, siguió merodeando cuando en su tocador le llamo la atención que tuviera una tipo colección de perfumes pues ella no es de estarse arreglando y eso pero parecía que ella los preparaba, se fijó de un cajón que tenía llave y la llave estaba en donde antes vio las fotos, asi que regreso por la llave y abrió el cajón encontrando el diario de su hermana, dejo el cajos cerrado y todo aparentemente en su lugar pues sintió que alguien se acercaba y se llevó el diario de hinata a su cuarto donde lo leería para saber qué cosas malas pensaba su hermana de ella…

_**Continuara****…**_

* * *

Espero no tardarme esta vez mucho es que saben no sé qué me pasa a veces espero que les guste

Que tengan un gran inicio de semana

Saludos y abrazos les mando

Que tengan una semana llena de éxitos y alegrías

Hasta pronto…

subido 26 de enero del 2014 hora 11:00 de la noche

publicado 26 de enero del 2014 hora 4:08 de la madrugada


End file.
